TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:15 am - IBC Public Affairs replay *5:00 am - Magandang Umaga Ba? *7:45 am - Bananas in Pajamas *8:00 am - Teletubbies *8:30 am - Art Attack (Monday-Wednesday); Bear in a Big Blue House (Thursday and Friday) *9:00 am - Sesame Street *9:30 am - Barney and Friends *10:00 am - EZ Shop *11:00 am - Cooltura *11:30 am - Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis *12:00 pm - Lunch Break *2:00 pm - Showbiz Star *2:30 pm - Wife Returns *3:00 pm - Mar de Amor *3:30 pm - My Daughter the Flower *4:00 pm - KapinoyLand *4:30 pm - Express Balita *5:30 pm - Winx Club *6:00 pm - Totally Spies! *6:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *7:30 pm - The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *8:30 pm - Esperanza *9:15 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00 pm - Rosalinda *10:30 pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:00 pm - Teresa *11:30 pm - Ronda Trese *12:00 mn - Linawin Natin (Monday) *12:00 mn - Entrepinoy (Tuesday) *12:00 mn - CNB: Crime ng Bayan (Wednesday) *12:00 mn - Good Take (Thursday) *12:00 mn - Pulsong Pinoy (Friday) *12:45 am - Your Late with Noel 'Saturday' *4:00 am - El Shaddai *6:00 am - Nora Mismo *7:00 am -''' Eskwela Bulilit''' *7:30 am - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *8:00 am - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/'Biyaheng Langit' *8:30 am - DMZ-TV *9:00 am - 2NE1-TV *9:30 am - NBA *11:30 am - Crayon Shin Chan *12:00 pm - Lunch Break *2:30 pm - K-POP Star Hunt *3:15 pm - Pop Pixie *3:40 pm - Kirarin *4:00 pm - Akazukin Cha Cha *4:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan *5:00 pm - Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *5:30 pm - PBA *7:30 pm - Tales from the Crypt *8:00 pm - World Open 10-Ball Championship *9:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:00 pm - Viva Box Office *11:30 pm - Express Balita *12:00 mn - Snooky 'Sunday' *4:15 am - Snooky (replay) *5:00 am - Kerygma TV *6:00 am - Family TV Mass *7:00 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *7:30 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *8:00 am - Cabbage Patch Kids *8:15 am - Chinatown TV *9:00 am - Popstar Diaries *9:30 am - Winx Club *10:00 am - Barbie *10:15 am - The Main Event (VIVA Sports) *11:00 am - NBA *1:00 pm - Donaire Flashback *2:00 pm - Petra's Panniest *2:30 pm - Dear Heart *3:30 pm - MILO World of Sports *4:00 pm - PBA *8:30 pm - Born to be a Star *9:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:15 pm - Sinemaks *12:15 am - Express Balita *12:45 am - El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners from 9 am-4 pm and 6:30-11 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on October till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. Viva-TV also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. Viva-TV block operates on IBC from Monday-Friday, 2:30-4pm and 5:30-11:30 pm, Saturday, 9am-12nn and 2:30-11:30pm and Sunday at 9:30am-12:15pm and 1pm-12:15am. List of IBC 13 *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy) *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Sonny Angara (Express Balita, Angara ng Bayan, Nora Mismo) *Robert Tan (Ronda Trese, Survival Istorya) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Ronda Trese, Cooltura) *Ralf Rivas (Ronda Trese) *Pat Natividad (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Eskwela Bulilit) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, DMZ-TV) *Bobby Yan (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Nicole Hiyala (Magandang Umaga Ba?, KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party) *Chris Tsuper (KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Sharlene San Pedro (Eskwela Bulilit) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) *Gene Orejana (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC Headliners, Express Balita) *Manilyn Reynes (Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break, DMZ-TV) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *Julia Montes (DMZ-TV) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) 'Viva-TV Stars' *Sarah Geronimo (Popstar Diaries) *Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart, Born to be a Star) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) *James Yap (PBA Games) *Judy Ann Santos (5 Girls and Daddy) *Ella Cruz (5 Girls and Daddy) *Janella Salvador (5 Girls and Daddy) *Abby Bautista (5 Girls and Daddy) *Xyriel Manabat (5 Girls and Daddy) *AJ Muhlach (5 Girls and Daddy) *Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) *Vic Sotto (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Maricel Soriano (Dear Heart) *Cesar Montano (Esperanza) *Nadine Lustre (5 Girls and Daddy, Dalawang Busoy) *Richard Yap (Esperanza) *Guiliano (Dear Heart) IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.